The invention relates to a method for RF matching of an electrical arrangement, and to a printed circuit board which is suitable for this purpose.
EP 0 525 703 A1 discloses a plug connection for computer networks in the domestic area, comprising a male connector part and a female connector part, with a device for crosstalk compensation being arranged in the plug connection, by means of which the crosstalk attenuation between the transmission conductor loop and the reception conductor loop can be increased. For this purpose, a printed circuit board is arranged in the female connector part or in the male connector part of the plug connection between the connections for the plug-in cable and the connections for the wiring, with the conductor routes for the transmission and reception conductor loops being largely physically separated on the printed circuit board. The devices for crosstalk compensation are, for example, discrete components such as capacitors or coils, which are adjustable. The known plug connection has the disadvantage that the discrete components are relatively expensive and large.
DE 100 51 097 A1 discloses an electrical plug connector comprising a plug connector housing, a printed circuit board with two sets of contact elements, with the first set of contact elements being arranged on the front face of the printed circuit board and projecting into an opening in the plug connector housing, and the second set of contact elements being arranged on the rear face of the printed circuit board, and the contact elements in the second set being in the form of insulation-displacement contacts, with the plug connector having a cable manager which has an opening through it and is provided on the front face with guides for conductors which are intended to make contact with the insulation-displacement contacts, with the guides being formed in the area of the insulation-displacement contacts with recessed holders for the insulation-displacement contacts, and in which case the cable manager can be matched to the plug connector housing.
Owing to the increasing bandwidth for data transmission in telecommunications and information technology, the conductors, contacts and conductor tracks have to be designed such that they are highly defined with respect to one another, in order to comply with the required values for the crosstalk attenuation.
This necessitates extremely tight tolerances, which can be complied with only with difficulty during automated manufacturing processes.